Las aventuras de Alma
Un encuentro inesperado es un Fan-Fic de la Confederación Sigma creado por Lenix Delouvee el 17 de Marzo de 2017. Sinopsis El Fan-Fic narra la historia de Alma y su aventura en conocer a personajes clave, nombrados en una lista entregada por Lenix. Episodio 1: Clases de guitarra con Kalias Han pasado semanas desde que Alma se volvió oficialmente la guardaespaldas del Canciller, aunque se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio, ella estaba muy aburrida de seguir con esa rutina pues no conocía a nadie en todo Ygdrassil y alrededor a pesar de ser imperial-confederada aún no había hablado con alguno de sus camaradas de Imperio o simplemente algún miembro del gobierno, así que Lenix ofreció a la pequeña androide una prueba, siendo ésta una lista donde aparecían los nombres y ubicaciones de muchos confederados que Alma debería visitar y conocer además de traer una foto que evidenciara su visita, la primera parte de la lista decía: 1. - Kalias 2. - Julixan 3. - Klesk 4. - Black 5. - Kender 6. - Theris 7. - Lucaso 8. - Hellgast 9. - Tomate 10. – Tony Alma conocía el primer nombre en la lista, el maestro de la nigromancia confederado que residía en el Bastión Inmortal, usando sus permisos como guardaespaldas fue al Ministerio del Té y el Café para pedir un transporte que la llevara a la residencia del señor inmortal, consiguiendo una nave que luego de un corto viaje la dejó justo en frente de aquel imponente bastión. Alma no tenía buenos modales, vio que la puerta estaba cerrada y no tenía intenciones de tocar la puerta, usó una de sus funciones robóticas para detectar al dueño del lugar y cuando encontró a Kalias procedió a trepar usando sus cables revestidos como patas de araña además de su propia capacidad, parecía importarle poco que los guardias del lugar dispararan tanto balas como poderes espiritual, entrando por una ventana, cayó justo al frente de la mirada de Kalias. Kalias: *adoptando una posición ofensiva* ¿Qué hace un mortal intentando profanar mi morada? Alma: Primero que todo, no soy mortal, soy un androide, segundo vine a visitarte y tercero aunque no lo preguntes me llamó Alma, tengo una nota explicativa para que no te quede duda de quién soy *usando uno de sus cables revestidos como herramienta para entregar un papelito que sacó de su abrigo* Kalias: *toma el papelito con desconfianza y lee detenidamente* Así que eres un androide nacida de la fuerza nigromántica, tu sola existencia es interesante Alma: Antes de continuar con la conversación *mira el arma de Kalias con detenimiento* esa maza parece muy pesada y poderosa Kalias: Lo es, solo yo puedo sostener tan impresionante pieza armamentística Alma: ¿de verdad? *Imbuye de poder lulzero-espiritual sus cables y moviéndose rápidamente toma la maza de Kalias gracias a una pequeña y burlona finta* ¡No es tan pesada! Kalias: *en estado de shock* ¿Masaka? Alma: Incluso parece una guitarra ¡mira! *utiliza un poco de poder espiritual para transformar la imponente maza en una guitarra muy extraña* en teoría ahora debería sonar como una guitarra eléctrica, probemos *prueba los acordes de la guitarra e intenta tocar una canción* Kalias: Esto no tiene sentido, nadie… debería… Alma: ¿Alguna canción que recomiendes? Kalias: Disturbed Alma: *buscando en su base de datos* ¿The Curse? Kalias: Exacto Alma: *comienza a interpretar la canción a la perfección* ¡No te quedes fuera de la diversión! *crea una guitarra espectral usando un cable revestido y la deja frente a Kalias* ¡Únete! Kalias: *inspirado por el momento hardcore* Marked for demolition i’m just a time bomb ticking inside (8) La música se expande por el Bastión, se escucha a kilómetros a la redonda, pareciese que un gigantesco concierto se está llevando a cabo, justo en el momento que Theris y Julixan sobrevuelan el lugar. Theris: ¡¿pero qué verga?! ¿Por qué hay tantos espectros, muertos vivientes y otras cosas juntas ahí? Julixan: Además se escucha música muy hardcore Theris: *mira más de cerca* Kalias y alguien más están tocando sobre un improvisado escenario fuera del bastión Julixan: Deberíamos bajar, parece divertido Theris: weno Al bajar, Alma y Kalias siguen tocando Kalias: I’ve held on too long just to let it go now will my inner strength get me through it some how? Alma: DEFYING THE CURSE THAT HAS TAKEN HOLD, NEVER SURRENDER, I’LL NEVER BE OVERCOME… Mientras terminaba la canción Theris y Julixan se encontraban en pleno mosh junto con el resto de los adeptos de Kalias. El concierto terminó cuando la maza volvió a la normalidad Alma: Fue muy divertido venir aquí, Kalus Kalias: Puedes volver nuevamente, pero esta vez yo termino de cantar Alma se retira de la misma manera en que se fue, porque puede. Episodio 2: Cuidando tulipanes con Julixan Tras la visita al señor del bastión inmortal, Alma regresa a la residencia Delouvee para señalar que había cumplido con el primer sujeto de la lista, en la sala de estar estaba Chuli sentada esperándola. Alma: Saludos maestra ¿dónde está el creador? Chuli: el mogólico está durmiendo, parece que ocupó demasiado poder en vos Alma: Suena algo inquietante, pero ¿sus funciones vitales están estables? Chuli: Si, la última vez que revisé estaba vivo – busca un papel entre su ropa – antes de caer exhausto me dijo que te entregara este papel Alma: - Desenvuelve en el papel y lo lee en voz alta – “probablemente esté muy cansado cuando vuelvas, así que tu siguiente objetivo está en el palacio del supremo líder, cuando llegues pregunta a los guardias del lugar para encontrarlos. También pídele a la rompebolas que tengo por esposa que me haga una sopa de pollo para cuando despierte, por favor. Se despide Linux” Chuli: En circunstancias normales lo mandaría a la mierda… pero… nos vemos Alma – se dirige en la cocina y cierra la puerta – Alma: pues bien, creo que es hora de ponerme en marcha La entusiasta androide llega a las puertas del palacio real, al preguntar por la ubicación de Julixan, los guardias toman la precaución de cuestionar los intereses de Alma, ella con ese tono grandilocuente de siempre responde que es una enviada del Canciller para entregar un mensaje muy importante a Julixan y para respaldar su posición, muestra su insignia de la cancillería. Los guardias creen su discurso y señalan la ubicación del Prima Consiliarius, la parte trasera del palacio, justo en el jardín. Alma se dirige al lugar y ve al joven Prima mirando su mayor fuente de inspiración: los tulipanes. Alma: Saludos, Humano con interés en las plantas Julixan: - antes de responder mira de reojo a la extraña mujer, nota inmediatamente el signo de la cancillería – ¡buenos días! ¿Con quién tengo el agrado de hablar? Alma: según la forma con la que debo presentarme ante los sacos de carne, me llamo Alma, ejerzo como guardaespaldas del Maestro Lenix y la Señora Chuli Julixan: ¿Alma? Theris habló de ti el otro día – recuerda un extraño episodio sobrevolando el bastión de Kalias, pero piensa que es solo un parecido casual – ¡es un gusto hablar contigo! ¿Qué asuntos la trae al palacio real? Alma: El maestro ordenó que debía pasar el tiempo con una lista de personas, eres el segundo sujeto, así que dime ¿qué haces para olvidar tu insignificante existencia? Julixan: planto, cuido y cosecho tulipanes Alma: ¿puedo verlo? Julixan: Está bien, sígueme Ambos se dirigen a una parte del jardín donde están los mejores tulipanes de Julixan. Julixan: Aquí es, ese rojo y el violenta del fondo son los mejores – apunta al lugar donde están, un poco más a la derecha desde donde se encuentran – Alma: Es algo monótono observar aquellas plantas todo el día ¿verdad? Julixan: ¡No lo es! Son las mejores flores que existen ¡puedo verlas por horas y horas! Alma: ¿Me estás diciendo que te paras horas viendo estás formas de vida aún más inferiores que el humano? – el cabello robótico oscila alrededor de ella – Julixan: Exacto, prefiero esto que una de las infinitas lecciones de Klesk Alma: Entonces, pienso volver esto más divertido aún Los ojos de alma se iluminan de color rojo y azul, desde sus manos puede verse una estela celeste que es proyectada directamente hacia los tulipanes, mientras que su cabello se mueve como si estuviera construyendo algo a partir de materia impura. Desde la tierra emergen dos tulipanes gigantes y monstruosos, ante la atónita mirada de Julixan, mientras que el proceso de creación logra fabricar un par de pistolas de energía. Alma: ¡Toma! – lanza la pistola ante un estupefacto Julixan – Con esto tienes un 8.32% de sobrevivir adicional Julixan: - La pistola lo golpea en el hombro, lo que provoca que entienda la situación y la tome – Pero… ¡No puedo disparar a mis propios tulipanes! Los tulipanes monstruo persiguen a Julixan por todo el jardín, mientras Alma observa atentamente al pobre Prima Consiliarius esforzándose por sobrevivir, en un momento Julixan utiliza sus habilidades de ninja para confundir a los tulipanes que lanzan múltiples pétalos mutados que rompen la tierra al ser esquivados, con mucho esfuerzo logra disparar al primer tulipán en parte de su planteril cuerpo. Sin muchos resultados. Alma: Deberías desafiarlo al único idioma que saben hablar los tulipanes Julixan: ¿Cuál es ese? Alma: el idioma del baile Julixan: KHE Alma: en el mundo de los tulipanes mutados las grandes batallas se deciden bailando Julixan: Pero ¿cómo se los digo? No hablo tulipanés. Alma: Yo te ayudo – enciende su traductor tulipanés-androide - ¡Estimadas y augustas plantas, de bellos pétalos y gallardas raíces, esta cadena de aminoácidos llamado Julixan los reta a una batalla de baile por el honor, el perdedor abandonará este jardín para siempre! Tulipanes: Aceptamos, decidle al sujeto que ¡no perderemos! Alma: Como ustedes fueron retados, pueden elegir la canción Tulipanes: The Archies, Sugar, Sugar Alma: Julixan, tienes que bailar contra ellos – justo al medio del jardín los tulipanes se reúnen – anda dónde están esas plantas y prepárate para bailar Con los participantes reunidos, Alma utiliza sus capacidades de androide para hacer sonar la canción mientras los contendientes dan sus mejores pasos en la batalla de baile, a pesar del excelente baile de los tulipanes, nadie podía igualar a Julixan “Pasos Locos” Trinity. Alma: Declaro ganador al Prima Consiliarius Julixan Trinity Menesji Julixan: Los señores tulipanes son unos grandes bailarines, fue una gran batalla Alma: Como parte del desafío, los perdedores deben abandonar este jardín para siempre Julixan: ¡No! Son los mejores amigos que he tenido, prefiero que se queden aquí, tradúcelo Alma: bueno, si insistes – enciende el traductor – el humano dice que se pueden quedar aquí, quiere ser su amigo Tulipanes: ¿De verdad? Este jardín es excelente, sería una pena abandonarlo Alma: Me está dando paja seguir traduciéndolos así que las daré la capacidad de entender la lengua humana – Vuelve a brillar y usar sus poderes raros – Ahora pueden entender al chico Tulipanes: Nos quedaremos aquí, humano Julixan: ¡Qué bien! Vamos a ver a las otras plantas Tulipanes: Te seguimos Julixan y los Tulipanes se van a otro sector del jardín. Alma se retira caminando tranquilamente. Alma: Que bonita es la amistad entre formas de vida inferiores. Capítulo 3: Un poder secreto con Klesk En el momento que Alma está a punto de retirarse, recuerda que en el mismo palacio también vive el Supremo Líder o dicho de otro modo, la persona siguiente en la lista, así que entra por la puerta de atrás y comienza a preguntar a cada guardia que ve cual es la habitación de Klesk, hasta que uno un poco más espabilado supo responder con la suficiente precisión para que Alma llegara al lugar, fue bastante fácil convencer a los guardias de que no era ningún enemigo, aún portaba la insignia de la Cancillería, tras subir algunas escaleras y caminar un poco se encontró la habitación de Klesk abierta, incluso se podía ver al Supremo Líder leyendo algo. Alma se encaminó a hablar con él. Alma: No puedo creerlo Klesk: - un poco sorprendido por la repentina interrupción – ¿Usted es? No me diga – observa los detalles – debe ser la hija del señor Lenox con Shuli Alma: La misma, con todas sus imprecisiones de origen Klesk: ¡Muy buenas señorita Alma! Déjeme preguntar ¿a qué se debió esas palabras nada más al verme? Alma: la persona más importante de la confederación deja su puerta abierta en una zona de fácil acceso, si fuera un asesino usted ya estaría muerto, además algo me dice que esto es una costumbre, eso quiere decir que sus guardias son muy buenos o usted tiene mucha suerte Klesk: Quizás es un poco de ambas, por cierto ¿A que debo su visita? Alma: Mi maestro señaló que personas como usted podían enseñarme algo Klesk: Enseñar algo… que podría ser… - muestra una pequeña mueca de inspiración - ¡Ya lo sé! Acompáñeme al interior de la habitación Una vez dentro, Klesk señala a Alma que se siente en una silla mientras el comienza a dar instrucciones. Klesk: Pues bien señorita Alma, necesito que se comunique con el Señor Lenux Alma: ¿Para qué hablaría con mi maestro si no tengo nada de lo que hablar? Klesk: es una lección muy importante, solo siga mis instrucciones y será poseedora de un gran poder Alma: está bien, tengo una función de llamada incorporada – Alma utiliza su habilidad para comunicarse con su maestro a larga distancia – Klesk: Llámalo pero no hables, deja que él hable primero Alma: - siguiendo las instrucciones del Supremo Líder, solo espera que su maestro conteste – Lenix: - a través del comunicador de Alma – Este llamado es repentino ¿sucede algo Alma? Klesk: - hablando con Alma – En este momento en tu cabeza no hay nada más que el vacío, solo existe concentración, su voz es solo un silbido en la distancia absoluta Lenix: ¿Aló? ¿Hay alguien allí? Alma soporta la necesidad de hablar, pues está programada para responder a las palabras de sus maestros. Alma: … Klesk: Sigue así, ¡estás dominando una técnica legendaria! Lenix: ¡Oye, responde a tu maestro pequeña androide malcriada! Alma: … Lenix: ¡Te ordeno responder, es una orden directa de tu maestro! Klesk: Sé que puedes, eres una con el vacío, con el infinito… Alma: … Lenix: - se escucha que abandona su comunicador y suena su voz de fondo – Chuli vení acá colorada, ¡te necesito! Chuli: Pero estoy trabajando en mi… - se escucha como si la llevara del brazo – Lenix: mirá, necesito que le digas a Alma que responda la llamada Chuli: ¿Por esta boludez interrumpes mi trabajo? Qué marido que tengo… Lenix: Por favor Chuli: así está mejor – toma el comunicador – Alma ¿podés responder la llamada del boludo de tu padre? Lenix: Maestro Chuli: es lo mismo, pelotudo Klesk: - susurrándole a Alma - ¡Tú puedes, solo falta la última prueba! Alma: … Lenix: ¡A la mierda la delicadeza! – arregla su voz - ¡Protocolo Carionte, prioridad máxima, te ordeno responder mi mensaje! Alma: - los ojos de la pequeña androide brillan en una gama de chispas y destellos aleatorios – Klesk: Solo… un poco más Alma: - de pronto las funciones de Alma quedan en receso, solo sigue activa la llamada – Lenix: ¡A la mierda! Cuando llegues a la casa hablaremos, Adiós – se corta la llamada – Alma: - vuelve a sus funciones normales – Qué… ¿pasó? Klesk: Felicidades señorita Alma, ahora usted domina un arte que pocos siguen practicando Alma: ¿Cuál? Klesk: Cuando lo necesites, lo sabrás Alma: ejem… ¿puedo retirarme? Klesk: Como gustes, un placer ¡pasar el rato con usted! Alma: Hasta luego estimado Supremo Líder Klesk: !Cuando puedas mándale mis saludos al Linux y Chuli! Alma: Lo tendré en mente, Adiós Y así es como la joven androide sale confundida del palacio sin entender lo que pasó, solo tiene la leve sensación de que no debería volver a su casa en un rato… Capítulo 4: Una conversación interesante con Black En vez de desplazarse en automóviles o caminando como las personas normales en Yggdrasil, Alma decidió utilizar sus cables revestidos para saltar los grandes edificios de la capital, buscó en su memoria interna la ubicación del Almirantazgo y decidió que era hora de hablar con la siguiente persona en la lista: Black. En la entrada del imponente edificio, los guardias militares no querían dejar entrar a la joven androide, pues para acceder a una entrevista con el Almirante era necesario una cita previa, a pesar de mostrar la insignia gubernamental, se mostraban reacios a dejarla pasar. Alma no lo pensó dos veces. Alma: Por lo visto, estimadas formas de vida, no entienden la posición en la cual se encuentran Guardia 1: Niña, deberías dejar de molestar a tus mayores Alma: Solo para confirmar ¿ustedes saben quiénes son mis padres? Guardia 2: - nota que la androide ha cambiado el tono – No… precisamente, podríamos buscar la respuesta en el buscador confederado ¿Cómo te llamas? Alma: Alma Delouvee Guardia 1: Su nombre me suena familiar Guardia 2: - utiliza un ordenador cercano a la entrada del Almirantazgo y busca el nombre – Por los vistos de Klesk… es Guardia 1: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa reacción? Guardia 2: Mira tú mismo Guardia 1: - mirando la pantalla – De verdad… esta niña es… Alma: así que si continúan con su intransigencia tendré que llamar a mis padres Guardia 1: Si nos disculpas un momento niña, tengo que hablar seriamente con mi colega – se retiran a un costado – Una cosa es que venga el Canciller a gritarnos porque su hija está haciendo un berrinche… pero otra muy distinta es… Guardia 2: Que la nueva Cónsul General venga en persona… Déjala pasar Guardia 1: Si, tienes razón – dirigiéndose nuevamente a la entrada principal – Puedes pasar niña, la oficina del Almirante está subiendo la escalera hacia la derecha Alma: Muchas gracias Siguiendo las instrucciones de los guardias, sube las escaleras ante la atónita mirada del resto de los empleados del lugar y cuando llega a la puerta del Almirante, ni siquiera toca como señal de buena educación, entra de golpe, mirando fijamente al Almirante quien mira la escena estupefacto. Black: - sacando su arma de servicio - ¿Quién diablos eres tú? Alma: No quiero volver a repetir lo que dije más arriba así que adelantaré algunas partes, soy la hija de Lenix y Chuli Black: - guarda su arma – Bueno… bueno, eso explica muchas cosas, como la forma de entrar, ¿por qué estás aquí? Alma: Se supone que deberías enseñarme algo Black: No tengo nada que enseñarle a una androide super-poderosa Alma: Entonces, si no tienes nada que decir, ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas? Black: - suspirando – está bien Alma: Primera pregunta, ¿usted es Black Aldrish? Black: es Black Aldrich Alma: Aldrush Black: Aldrich Alma: Alrich Black: AL-DRI-CH Alma: - sorprendida – Ah, entiendo es Black Aldrich, segunda pregunta ¿por qué se llama Black si no es negro? Black: ¿la pregunta es en serio? Alma: Totalmente en serio Black: La respuesta es la misma que Lucaso tiene fama de pelado y tiene pelo Alma: Eso no tiene sentido Black: Tus preguntas tampoco Alma: ¿Sabe que más no tiene sentido? Esto – utilizando la mezcla del poder espiritual y Lulz logra crear un puerco araña radiactivo que dispara rashos láser - ¡Nos vemos! Black: sta Android3 En vez de salir por la puerta, rompe la ventana impulsándose hacia la calle y luego caminando entre la gente como si nada hubiera pasado. Capítulo 5: La sombra es mi amiga con Kender Recorriendo las calles de Yggdrasil, Alma se detiene a descansar en una de las tantas plazas de la ciudad, se sienta tranquilamente en una de las bancas cercanas a la fuente, para su sorpresa, una persona estaba sentada en la otra esquina, con la mirada al piso y notablemente triste, por curiosidad a la raza humana, Alma intentó hablar con él. Alma: Humano, tu sola existencia ya es insignificante por ser tu especie tan numerosa, pero por lo visto tienes razones especiales para sentirte mal Kender: ¿Me acabas de preguntar si estoy mal? Alma: Es una forma muy simple de decirlo, pero es básicamente eso Kender: Estoy sentado aquí porque nadie entiende mi verdadero potencial, siento que mi vida en la confederación necesita un cambio o voy a seguir en el mismo estado Alma: Interesante pero ¿por qué dices que necesitas un cambio? Kender: porque de la multitud de personas que conozco, muchos de ellos no me toman en cuenta, ni siquiera recuerdan mi nombre Alma: - se sorprende ante el obvio detalle – Disculpe mis pésimos modales, pero me cuesta hablar a la par con las inteligencias inferiores, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Kender: Me llamo Kender Alma: Ese nombre… - busca en la base de datos - ¡Espera! Estás en la lista de mi maestro, esto es lo que deben llamar un golpe de suerte Kender: ¿Qué? Alma: Tengo que hablar contigo y ver si puedes enseñarme algo en lo que seas bueno Kender: ¡yo soy bueno en muchas cosas! Es más, por ser la primera persona en hablarme en mucho tiempo, te daré la oportunidad de probar mi pertenencia y poder más especial que poseo Alma: - intrigada por sus palabras - ¿Qué sería esa pertenencia tan preciada? Kender hace un giro dramático y saca de la nada una manta muy vieja, gris y llena de agujeros, pero por lo visto, él la aprecia mucho. Kender: Esta manta es tan poderosa ¡Que nadie podrá detectarte en ningún lugar ni momento si la usas! Alma: y ¿Cómo se llama? Kender: la llamo la super duper manta de la irrelevancia definitiva Alma: buen nombre, pero ¿puedo usarla? Kender: Está bien, solo debes ponértela sobre tu cuerpo, cubriendo desde la cabeza hacia abajo y puedes ir a cualquier lado que tú quieras Alma: - algo escéptica a las palabras de Kender – No pienso que esta manta vieja sea tan poderosa iré a probarla a algunos lugares y vuelvo a entregársela Kender: Como quieras, no me moveré de aquí Para demostrar que ese sujeto estaba equivocado, Alma visita lugares extremadamente seguros, secretos o vigilados, empezando por una reunión de emergencia de la Cámara Superior. Había seguridad en tantos niveles para defender a la gran cantidad de altos cargos, que había 6 anillos de seguridad, entre miembros de seguridad policial, militares e incluso miembros de la policía militar imperial, todos ellos fueron burlados fácilmente por Alma, que solo se dedicó a caminar tranquilamente hasta llegar a la Cámara Superior. Klesk: Señor Lenix ¿Cómo está el estado de nuestra tesorería luego del incidente magenta? Lenix: La Confederación Sigma está en quiebra Klesk: ¿MASAKA? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Michee: Si me permite Señor Supremo, el año pasado decidimos invertir nuestro dinero en los confederados nuevos… Lenix: Grave equivocación, los juegos extras en Steam hizo que se volvieran soberbios y el single player les enseñó a funcionar en altos niveles de Autismo Klesk: pero… pero… ¿cómo solucionaremos esta situación? Theris: Para pagar a nuestros acreedores, entregaremos el servidor DOG, las seis divisiones imperiales internacionales, el pelo de Lucaso, la negrura de Black y los packs de Chuli Klesk: Pero todo eso no es nuestro, algunas de esas cosas no existen Black: Cuando se enteren de eso ya habríamos tomado el cianuro Aún escéptica, Alma decide viajar a otro lugar Súper secreto, al nivel inferior del Ministerio del té y el café, donde se supone los imperiales ofician sus ceremonias religiosas secretas. Themoi: Bueno queridos hermanos, hoy es un día especial, podremos probar por primera vez en mucho tiempo requerimientos frescos, jóvenes adeptos por favor, traigan la caja Adepto 1: - levantando la caja con poder lulzero – Aquí la tiene señor Arzobispo Themoi: muchas gracias, procederé a abrirla, - abre de golpe esa misteriosa caja - ¡Estimados seguidores del lulz! Sírvanse como quieran, hay mucho para todos Todos los presentes comienzan a comer u ocupar para sus poderes lulzeros esas extrañas piezas de carne desconocida que Alma no tenía registros sobre su origen, todavía pensando que tanto la Cámara Superior y los altos cargos imperiales eran lo suficientemente incompetentes para no detectarla decidió ir al lugar donde la Confederación Sigma prueba sus armas secretas. Lian: ¿Qué es esto zalosin? Mrzabrosin: Lo llamo la wea superpoderosa suprema asdasjsdsajf Lian: ¿Cómo? Mrzabrosin: no voy a repetir la wea otra vez, solo dile la wea superpoderosa Lian: Hazla funcionar, quiero ver que tanto poder tiene Mrzabrosin: - levanta una palanca y el arma dispara un rayo que desintegra todo dejando un agujero en la pared - ¿viste? La wea es repoderosa Lian: Por lo menos, pasa la primera prueba Ahora totalmente convencida, Alma vuelve donde Kender la espera, para contar su experiencia. Alma: Su manta es increíble Kender: No creías en mi ¡gran poder! Alma: ¿cómo lograste que este objeto tenga tales capacidades? Kender: ha recogido una gran cantidad de energía de una fuente desconocida Alma: ¿Puedo escanearla para saber qué tipo de energías tiene? Kender: Bueno Alma: - utiliza uno de sus tantos escáneres – Según lo que arrojan mis resultados esta manta tiene una cantidad abismalmente alta de poder I’r’vant Kender: ¿qué significa esto? Alma: Usted es una de las personas más fuertes de la Confederación, nadie posee una concentración tan alta de ese elemento Kender: ¡Por fin alguien lo reconoce! Alma: ¿Puede darme su autógrafo? Kender: Sería un placer – Alma invoca un lápiz y papel para que pueda firmar – Ahí tienes ¡es un gusto ayudar a mis fans! Alma: nos vemos Señor Kender Kender: ¡Adiós jovencita desconocida! Así la joven androide se dirige a la Residencia Delouvee para dar un resumen de sus hallazgos. Capítulo 6: Un cálido invierno con Theris La joven androide quería volver a la residencia para informar de sus progresos, pero revisando la lista pudo darse cuenta que la siguiente persona era una forma de vida muy especial, no es ni más ni menos que el Presidente Theris, alias thero, uno de los buenos amigos de su maestro, por lo cual disponía de vasta información sobre este sujeto, incluso podía saber específicamente donde estaba, así que emprendió el viaje saltando como ya lo había hecho antes, por los techos de la Capital confederada. Al llegar a la biblioteca, Theris estaba sentado junto a Erika, aparentemente en otra lección de estudio, Alma interrumpió su apacible recolección de conocimiento, porque puede. Alma: Señor Theris Theris: ¡Oh! Eres la hija de Lenix, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Alma: No tengo mucho tiempo, así que la explicación será breve, usted sale en esta lista – deja la lista a la vista de Theris – así que va a estar obligado a acompañarme Theris: Y ¿si no quiero? Alma: Puede pasar esto – empieza a hablar en un lenguaje extraño – SASKA FETRF LILZALIUS Hay un pequeño destello en la biblioteca, ante ellos aparece un pequeño halo de energía. Diosa del Lulz: ¿Qué deseas pequeña? Alma: Necesito que nos teletransportes a un lugar con mucha nieve a él y a mí, ojalá donde se esté practicando algún deporte de invierno Theris: ¡PERO K VERGA! Diosa del Lulz: deseo concedido Ambos son abducidos por un portal violeta ante la estupefacta mirada de Erika. Aparecen justo en un lugar donde se están formando en fila una multitud de jinetes, montando… ¿cabras montesas? Kavralito: ¡eh! Ustedes dos, monten una cabra y vayan al punto de partida Theris: ¡pero no sé montar cabras! Kavralito: ese no es problema mío, si estás aquí participas, son las reglas Alma: Yo a usted lo conozco, usted es un amigo de mi maestro, el Doctor Krvax Kavralito: se equivoca jovencita, ese es mi primo en duodécimo primer tercer grado, en la familia es algo drogado, yo soy Kavralito, organizador de carreras de kavras, para servirle Alma: Interesante, si es una carrera ¿Cuál es el premio? Kavralito: El ganador se lleva 2 razones para vivir, 25% del amor de ella y 15 puntos de relevancia Theris: Voy a ganar esta carrera, aunque me cuesta la vida – en este momento emitía un aura de determinación que si este fan fic tuviera dibujos estaría graficado a continuación – Alma: Pues, ¡vamos! Kavralito: ¡Rápido! A la línea de partida Nuestros intrépidos jinetes toman a las cabras 6 y 13 respectivamente, van a la línea de inicio junto con todos los demás. Alma: Señor Theris, ¿no piensa que tomar el número 13 es de mala suerte? Theris: mi pecho frío es más poderoso que cualquier maldición Alma: Pues si usted lo dice… Se escucha a Kavralito iniciar la carrera. Kavralito: EN SUS MARCAS, LISTOS… ¡A CABREAR! En la cabina de los comentaristas, vuelve a aparecer el mismo halo de energía que había antes, pero esta vez toma temporalmente la forma de Daanitha. Diosa del Lulz: Estimado Kavralito, yo comentaré esta carrera, puedes ir a descansar Kavralito: ¡Valgame la santísima cabra de cinco patas! Es la gran dictadora, hembra alfa inmortal, ¡No se preocupe! La cabina es toda suya Así el campirano kavraliano se retira y la Diosa del Lulz comenta la carrera. Diosa del Lulz: Los competidores se aproximan al primer obstáculo de la carrera… el GRAN BARRANCO GRAN de nieve, cinco jinetes quedan varados en el obstáculo, pero los que importa continúan en la carrera, ¡Podemos ver como Theris se enfrenta al jinete #8 en una pelea por quien está en primer lugar, ¡canaliza sus poderes de hielo a través de la cabra para congelarlo! Que gran actuación de parte del confederado más pecho frío, mientras Alma continúa avanzado entre la cuarta y quinta posición. A raíz de la gran pereza que me da relatar toda la carrera, pasaremos al abrupto final de la competencia, donde Theris a solo unos metros de ganar, ¡es traicionado por sus propios poderes provocando que la cabra se enfríe y vaya más lento!, Alma aprovecha esta oportunidad para saltar con sus brazos robóticos a la primera posición y de esta manera atravesar la meta, pero para que Theris no se sienta mal, dejaré una canción para él en el relato. Con esto termina mi relato, puedes volver Kavralito. Tras acomodarse en la cabina, se anuncian los ganadores. Kavralito: Y LA GRAN GANADORA ES ALMA, el estimado don pecho helado Theris es subcampeón y en el tercer lugar tenemos al jinete de cabras enmascarado. Después de la Carrera, Alma y Theris discuten sobre los últimos momentos de la carrera Theris: ¡Volví a perder por la chucha! No me sale nada bien hueón Alma: Acéptalo, desde la primera letra de este fan-fic estabas condenado a cagonear, además la relevancia y el amor de ella no se consiguen tan fácilmente Theris: ¡Pero mínimo ganar algo en este fan fic! Alma: Si no quieres sentirte mal, puedo regalarte las razones para vivir, creo que las necesitas más que yo Theris: weno Y así el pequeño Thero consiguió razones para vivir, mientras Alma conoció la interesante profesional de jockey de cabras.